Kamen Rider VG
by KRBiblio
Summary: After being attacked by cyborgs, Kawamura Satoshi receives a vision and becomes the next Kamen Rider! Gold and silver light up the screen, Kamen Rider VG!
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider VG!

Prologue:

10 years ago in the city of Mizume, the evil company called N-tech created cyborgs that began abducting people and draining their bodily fluids for no known reason.

One night, 18 year-old Kawamura Satoshi became one of those victims. Left for dead with almost no blood in his body, he felt like these were his last moments. However, not all was lost as a vision came to him. One that told him the power to defeat the orginization and save the world. A vison of war, riders with masks, and power. This is the story of Kamen Rider VG!

Chapter One:

A weak and pale Satoshi forced himself on his fet as he glared at the cyborgs in front of him. "St-stop...right there...monsters..."

The two cyborgs looked at the human with their single, red-eyes. "How are you still alive...?"

Coughing, the man took a pose with both hands in front of his face. "Because it seems, that death is not in my near future..."

Placing his left hand on his hip and extending his right with the palm facing the cyborgs, he swung his right arm to the side and yelled. just like in his vision. "Henshin!"

Throwing both arms to the side at a downward 45-degree angle, a strange light enveloped Satoshi as the cyborgs put their arms in fornt of their optical sensors. When the flash died down, Satoshi was wearing a strange sort of armor. The helmet was a golden color with a silver mouthpiece similar to a beetle or grasshoppers. To add to the insectish likeness, was a giant silver V that was placed in the middle of his head, glimmering in the moonlight. His torso was covered with dark gold leather, silver segments jutting out for shoulderpads, and chest armor that matched is leather gloves. He wore a belt that looked like a cross between a game controller and an upside-down V. Two silver extensions cotrasted the buckle's black chassis. On the chassis was a large green button with 4 smaller ones, two on each side. On the largest button was an upside down V while the smaller buttons held the symbols 1, 2, A, and B, on them. Satoshi's legs were covered in dark gold leather with a black line on the outside. Finally, he wore silver boots that matched his chest armor and gloves. "Wow...so the vision was correct!" Said Satoshi, whose voice sounded more metallic than before.

Dusting his hands, he took a basic fighting stance and said, "Let's get this game started, freaks!"

The first cyborg rushed him with a hook punch, but he parried and struck with a quick jab followed by a kick, pushing his enemy onto the ground. The other cyborg rushed to his comrade's aid by jumping towards Satoshi who backflipped and did a roundhouse kick. 'Now then, what did the vision say...?'

Pressing the buttons in the order of 2,2,1 will allow you to enter KO form, or Klimax Overdrive. This form is one of many you can activate. KO form increases speed and power but lasts only ten seconds before shut-down.

'Right, here goes!'

Pressing his thumb down on the buckle, he pressed. "TWO, TWO, ONE! CHEAT ACTIVATED! KLIMAX OVERDRIVE!" Announced the belt.

In less than a second, orangles lines spread across Satoshi's armor as the helmet's normally green lenses became red. "LET'S ROCK!" He yelled as he launched into the air with a flying kick, hitting the cyborg closest to him and knocking it into the wall, out of comission. "You fucker...what the hell are you!" Screamed the last cyborg.

Running straight at him with his fist glowing, Satoshi answered. "Just the number one gamer in all of Mizume City! RIDER PUNCH!"

The fist connected in a show of awesome force, and knocked the cyborg's head right off. Not a second later, the belt said, "Shut Down.", returning Satoshi to his normal attire before he passed out.

Up top on the roof a girl with a sniper rifle in one hand and a belt buckle similar to Satoshi's, stood smirking. "Don't think you're the only player in this world, boya."

AN: Jikai, Kamen Rider VG!

_ "Was it all a dream?"_

_"Somebody help us!"_

_ "You can't save everyone, human!"_

_"GAAAAAH!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider VG!

AN: I don't own anything.

Chapter Two: A crane and a girl?

As Satoshi opened his eyes he was greeted to his own room. 'How did I get here, I could have sworn last night...was it a dream?'

Throwing off the covers and looking at his waist, he saw the buckle was still on. "So it wasn't a dream...?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Satoshi got off his bed and began getting dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt, before throwin on a brown leather jacket. 'Well, at least my life is going to get interesting now...'

As he made his way to the game shop he worked at on his Suzuki motorcycle, he heard a woman screaming. 'Looks like it's time for me to get to work!'

Rushing off in the direction of the voice, Satoshi saw five cyborgs harassing a woman with a baby in her arms. "Come with us now human and we'll kill you both painlessly!"

Clenching his fist, Satoshi parked his bike, got off of it, and yelled at the cyborgs. "Oi, bastards! Leave the woman alone. Take me instead, if you can!"

The cyborgs turned their attention away from mother and child and faced the newcomer. "Stupid human, who the hell do you think you are?"

Smirking, Satoshi pulled out his buckle and slapped it on his waist, allowing the belt to form and attach itself to him. "The best gamer in this city! Henshin!"

Punching the green button on the buckle, it announced in its voice. "GAME ON!"

A green flash of gold flash of light appeared once again and Satoshi became Kamen Rider VG. "Now, let the games begin!" he stated as he charged his enemies with a flying kick, knock two cyborgs into each other and onto the ground. Parrying a punch from another cyborg, he pulled his foe's arm into an arm-bar and slammed him into a wall before ducking a clothesline attack. 'Damn these odds aren't good...wait, that's it!'

Putting his hand on the buckle, Satoshi entered his combo. " A, A, ONE! CHEAT ACTIVATED! CLONE!"

Suddenly, four more copies of him appeared. "Wicked! With this Cheatcode, I can take these guys on easy!"

All five Satoshis jumped into the air and made fle downwards with a kick. "Rider Kick, Times Five!"

Each kick struck their targets, the chest of the cyborgs, which contained their CPUs, causing an explosion. As the smoke died down, Satoshi heard clapping behind him. Turning his head, he saw a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper colored hair in a business suit clapping. "Impressive, VG. I told Netsu throwing away the Buckle was a bad idea, but no...he's the boss. No matter. Once I finish you off, no one will know the V Buckle existed!"

"And how do you expect to do that, old man?"

Laughing, the man stuck his hand over his face and pulled off his skin, revealing metal bones. "Not all cyborgs look like those abominations, brat! Let me show you the power of the N-tech's latest weapon, the XB Cards!"

Sticking a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a yellow SM card with the kanji for Construction on it. Then he began pulling back the skin on his other hand to reveal a small slit-like opening. He inserted the card and a warped voice called out. "CRANE!"

The old man twitched and began convulsing as all his skin fell off and his metal bones turned yellow and became box-like. Behind his head, a large metal tower erupted, much like a crane's. Next, his right hand became a large metal ball, resembling a construction ball. "I will crush you, human! For the glory of...!'

His speech was interrupted as someone from the roof began firing at him with a sniper rifle. "What!" Exclaimed the kaijin as he looked to see a girl with a rifle in her hands.

The girl stood up and tossed a yellow SM card at Satoshi, who caught it. "What is this...?"

The girl scoffed. "It's a one-time power boost, be thankful I'm being ordered to help you VG. Now take down this freak!"

With that, the girl ran off, leaving the rider and monster alone. "Oh well...that was weird...anyway! Let's try this on!"

Taking the yellow SM card, which had the kanji for storm on it, he thrust it into the slot between the two extensions on his buckle. "TEMPEST ADD-ON! INITIATE!"

Lightning arced over Satoshi's armor as his lenses turned blue, the gold on his suit turning black, while the silver turned yellow. "Wow! This is interesting!"

"You fuckhead! Don't ignore me!" Crane rushed the Rider who blocked the attack with ease.

"What...how can you block that...my strength is phenomenal in this form!"

To this, Satoshi smirked. "Very interesting!"

Punching Crane with his fist, he cracked the man's armor wide open and forcfully ejected the XB card from his armor, reverting him to a man-like machine. "Damn you...just what...the HELL ARE YOU!"

Using his fist to crack his neck, Satoshi replied. "Just the best gamer in this entire city, remember it!"

Jumping high into the air, lightning encased Satoshi's feet as he honed in on the running away cyborg. "TEMPEST JAVELIN!"

The lightning over-amplified the Rider kick and sent shards of metal all over the brick walls of the alleyway as Crane's existence was terminated.

Soon after, the Tempest XB card ejected out of the buckle and shattered into a million pieces. "Huh. Guess that girl wasn't lying when she said it was temporary."

"You can't save everyone, boya. Especially with CAE in this town. We will destroy all humans and cyborgs alike."

"There's the monster! Get her!"

Turning her eyes to the police who were holding guns in front of her, she frowned. "When will you learn your place?"

The woman narrowed her eyes as they began to glow pink and the wind picked up. The police never had a chance. "GAAAAAAAH!"

"And in other news, five more policemen are dead after what the city has called one of the most brutal cyborg attacks. The policemen were found as nothing more than mere chunks of flesh and bone, who or what caused this is yet to be discovered."

Turning off the TV, a young man in a business suit began laughing. "So this is how you want to play, imouto? Very well. Let the games begin!"

The man's eyes flashed yellow for a few seconds before returning to their normal brown.

AN: Short and Sweet, yes? Next chapter will have more character development. Stay tuned!

Jikai, Kamen Rider VG!

_ "Sato-kun, stop spacing out!"_

_"So you are the infamous VG...I expected someone...taller."_

_ "Henshin!"_

_"CYCLONE! JOKER!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider VG!

Chapter Three: School, Dopants, and W

"And the equllibrium of the universe is contrary to..."

'God this is so boring!' Thought Satoshi as he slammed his head into his school desk.

Such was life as a senior in Mizume Cith High School. "Sato-kun, stop spacing out!" Came a voice next to him.

Turning his head, he saw his childhood friend, a girl by the name of Yamamoto Himiko, scolding him. "Sorry, Hime-chan, it's just so boring."

"Baka! My name is HIMIKO! Not HIMEKO! How amny times must you mix it up!" Yelled Himiko as she bopped Satoshi over the head.

"Ahem."

Satoshi and Himiko looked up to see their teacher glaring at them. "O-onodera-sensei! We can explain! We wer-"

"DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

"Ah hell, you always get us in trouble, Himiko." Grumbled Satoshi.

"Don't blame me, fool. If you weren't dozing off in class..."

They continued arguing until Satoshi heard police sirens go off. 'At this time...? Shit!'

Turning 180 degrees, he turned to his friend before running off. "Stay here, I'll be right back, don't follow me!"

Himiko looked at the spot where Satoshi was last and sighed. "That idiot."

"Get down!" Yelled a police officer as another one went flying overhead.

Entering the area, Satoshi saw a cyborg with a feline, jaguar-like appearance tossing police officers away from him. "Your blood will be ours, humans!"

'Shit, time to go to work!'

Pulling out his buckle, yet again, from his back pack, he slapped it on his waist, activating it. Throwing the pack aside, he threw huis hands in front of him and did his pose. "Henshin!"

"GAME ON!"

Now garbed in his armor, he charged the cyborg and jumped over the police cars. "You...who are you?" questioned the Cat Cyborg.

"Just the best gamer in this city, let's play!" Answered Satoshi as he engaged his foe in close-quarters combat.

The cyborg swung a clawed fist at the boy's head, making him duck. The metallic monster was unprepared for when Satoshi backhanded him in the stomach, disorienting the kaijin.

"Wh-who is that?" Wondered a police officer.

"VG..." Said a voice behind the officer.

Said man turned his head and saw his boss. The man was middle-aged and wearing a blue business suit, glasses atop his nose. "O-Oya-san! What are you doing here?"

"My job." The older man replied as he strode past the cars towards the fray.

"ONE, ONE, A! CHEAT ACTIVATED! STRENGTHEN!" Announced the buckle as Satoshi's muscles got powered-up.

Using his new strength, he easily blocked the cyborg's attack and picked him up before slamming him into the ground. Then, he lifted his fist and slammed it into the monster's CPU, destroying it in an explosion of flames. "Well that was easy."

"Don't think it's over, VG!" Said the police boss as he pulled out an odd gun from his suit jacket.

"Hen-"

The man was cut short as bricks burst out from the wall and knocked him unconscious. Looking at the source of the destruction, Satoshi saw an oddly shaped monster, a cross between what looked like a purple, walking soda bottle and pills. "I finally got away!" The Kaijin stated before he saw Satoshi.

"What...who are you?"

"Uh...I'm Kamen Rider VG...who are you?"

"Fuck! There's more than two...?" The soda-thing swore as he attacked Satoshi.

Dodging the clumsy attacks, the Kamen Rider input a new code. "B, ONE, ONE! CHEAT ACTIVATED! SUMMON AXE!"

Energy condensed in his hand and in a flash, was replaced by a mechanical, blue axe with the letter V on it. "Alright, monster. I don't know what you are, but I won't let you terrorize my city."

Charging headstrong, Satoshi brought down his new weapon on the kaijin, creating sparks as he continued swinging. "You bastard...eat this!"

Swinging its arms forward, gold dust flew towards VG and once it hit, Satoshi's body began to shake. "Wh-what is this?"

The weird monster laughed. "That's the ability of my GaiaMemory, CAFFEINE! When it hits you, it overstimulates your nerves and muscles, making you unable to do much else but try and fight off the shaking!"

'GaiaMemory? What is he...? Damn, how the hell am I supposed to-'

"So, I've finally caught up to you, Dopant. You ran a good 75 miles from Fuuto, but I've found you." Said a cocky voice behind Satoshi.

Turning to look behind him, he saw a man in his early twenties wearing a detective-like outfit and a Windscale fedora on his head, behind him. The man reached inside his jacket pocket and puleld out a large, red device before slapping it on his waist, summoning its belt. "Let's do this, Phillip." He exclaimed.

Reaching itno his pocket again he pulled out what looked like a purple USB stich and pressed a button on it. "JOKER!"

A green light emanated from right compartment of the man's buck, and when it died down, a green USB stick took its place. "Henshin!"

Sticking the purple item into the socket next to the green one, he pushed them down, making a mechanical beep-like noise before he spread his feet and slapped the compartments away from each other, making the buckle now resemble a W. "CYCLONE! JOKER!"

The wind picked up and purple lightning arced over his body before he was encased in asymmetrical armor, the right side green and the left a dark purple. His helmet held a pair of antennae shaped like a W and he had red lenses. Pointing his hand in the air and then to the Dopant, he exclaimed. "Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoero!"

The Kamen Rider charged the monster and struck him in the chest before kicking him multiple times with his left foot. "You asshole, eat my dust!"

Throwing his attack at the Rider, he was unprepared for when said Rider took out the purple item and replaced it with a silver one. "CYCLONE! METAL!"

The purple half of the man was replaced by a silver one as a staff formed on his back. The Kamen Rider grabbed the staff and twirled it, sending it onto the Dopant. "NO!"

The monster began convulsing as it tried fighting off its own attack. "Time to end this. Kid, get up, we'll do this together."

Nodding, Satoshi stood up and entered his code. "ONE, ONE, B! CHEAT ACTIVATED! HOPPER!"

Green energy surrounded his legs and he soared high into the air. The other man replaced the green USB stick with a red one and slapped the buckle again. "HEAT! METAL!"

Red replaced the green side of the Rider as he took out the silver Memory and stick it inside the compartment on the staff. "METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

Flames jutted out from either end of his weapon as he took a stance. "Metal Branding!"

Meanwhile, in the air, Satoshi entered another code. "TWO, ONE, ONE! KLIMAX OVERDRIVE FORM!"

Orange and red lines appeared on his suit as his eyes changed from green to red. "KO KICK!"

Time seemed to slwo down as Satoshi's flaming legs descended upon its target, the kaijin. In a swift moment, both Riders' finishers connected on the monster, causing him to explode. "THREE, TWO, ONE! Shut Down!"

The buckle glowed before Satoshi returned to his normal self. He turned to the other Rider. "Just...who are you?"

The man laughed and spoke in two voices at once. "Just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember it! Keep up the good work kid!"

Lifting the man, who was in the crater of the explosion caused by the Dopant, onto his shoulder, the Kamen Rider walked out of sight before he took off on his bike into the sunset. Satoshi looked onwards and wondered. 'Kamen Riders, huh? I like the sound of that.'

AN: Yay! W appeared! Though he won't appear often, since Fuuto is 75 miles from Mizume and this isn't Shoutaro's and Philip's story.

Jikai, Kamen Rider VG!

"We want you to work for us, VG."

"Henshin!"

"We are the rebel cyborg group who will destroy humans and cyborgs alike!"

"SKY FORM!"


End file.
